


Leads You Here

by maroukado



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e06 coda, M/M, Pre-Slash, episode coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maroukado/pseuds/maroukado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A coda for 1x06</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leads You Here

Alec shouldn't be here. He _should_ be back at the Institute making sure that Max was settled. He _should_ be talking Izzy down from further damaging her relationship with their mother. He _should_ be showing his parents that it was the right choice that he had been entrusted with his leadership role.

He _should_ be there.

He _shouldn't_ be sitting, loose and sprawling, in a bright red chair in a warlock's loft apartment, watching said warlock pouring out his third glass of scotch.

He _shouldn't,_ but he _couldn't_ make himself be anywhere else.

“Are you sure I can't get you anything else?” Magnus said, twirling around, glass held carelessly in his left hand. “It is such bad form for a host to not adequately provide for their guest.”

A delicious and fearsome tingle ran from Alec's stomach to his toes. Magnus said 'provide' like a spider built a web – and Alec was the fly.

“I'm okay,” he replied. His throat and chest burned at the remembrance of the first and only drink Magnus had given him. He didn't want taste that again, ever, and it also seemed highly imperative that his brain not be clouded by alcohol in this situation.

Magnus shrugged and dropped onto the couch opposite, smoothly folding one leg over the other. “I'm pleased that you are still here.”

Alec dropped his eyes to his feet, cheeks burning. Magnus was so free with his words, his feelings, saying nothing words like 'unlocked' with looks that were devastatingly dripping with possibility. Possibility that Alec may not be free to pursue with his mother's plans hanging over him.

“I've gone and done it again, haven't I?” Magnus said, quietly.

Alec's eyes shot up. “What?”

“That,” Magnus replied, a smile on his face that didn't reach his eyes, “Saying things that have you running away into that lovely head of yours.”

Alec licked his lips and sat a little straighter, “No, I... It's nice.”

Barking out a laugh, Magnus reached over to place his glass on the coffee table. “Nice was really not my intention.”

“Nice is... nice.” Alec frowned. He had been trained to use his words to gain power, to gain authority, to give orders. Now he understood why Izzy was always pushing him to talk about his feelings and he wished he'd taken the opportunity to do so. Using his words to convey his emotions was how he imagined Simon would be like using a seraph blade – sloppy, ridiculous and missing a limb within seconds.

“Then I am honored to be thought of as _nice_ by you, Alexander,” Magnus said, warmly.

The tingle started in his stomach again, stronger this time. “I'm not good at this."

Magnus smiled and jumped to his feet, startling Alec. “Let me show you a secret.”

“I, okay.” Alec stood, following Magnus, a little thrown by the sudden shift in events.

The loft was dark and cool, warmly lit by the numerous candles on cabinets, on shelves, on the floor. Walking down the long hallway, Alec spied a study, two libraries and four bedrooms, and those were just the doors that were open.

He shifted his attention to the man walking ahead of him. Without Magnus' eyes on him, he allowed himself to really _look_. Without permission, his mind drifted to thoughts of Jace. When Jace walked, when he moved, it was a Shadowhunter's moves – measured, precise, purposeful. Walking with Jace into battle filled Alec with pride and a yearning to be found indispensable.

But, _Magnus_. Alec's eyes drifted up and down the warlock's body. When Magnus moved, it was like he was caressing the very air that surrounded him with a curl of his hips, the light touch of his fingers.

Alec thought he might want to be that air Magnus moved for, and that was too terrifying and too large a thought to have in the quiet night.

“Behold,” Magnus announced, casually spinning around and gesturing toward an open door.

Alec swallowed.

“I promise it won't bite,” Magnus said, and then in that voice he'd said 'unlocked', added, “and neither will I.”

Taking a small, steadying breath, Alec gave Magnus a smile and looked into the room. And that breath was ripped a way from him as he unconsciously took two long steps forward.

“It's the universe,” Alec choked out, his chest and eyes burning with the glorious magnificence of it.

It was magic, he definitely knew that. The walls, the floor and the ceiling were glass, and through that glass were the stars. But they weren't the pinpricks of white light as he'd always known them. No, they were the vibrant pinks and greens and blues and purples and reds of thousands of supernovas dancing across the night sky.

His eyes couldn't settle, flickering from one to another, entranced.

“It's terribly nostalgic of me. I hadn't seen this room for a century, another place, another time, but it's decided to appear to me again,” Magnus' voice cut into his wonder.

Alec spun around, taking in Magnus' relaxed form leaning against where the closed door should be, pink light playing across his face. “It's the _universe_ , Magnus.”

Looking down, Alec's head spun a little to see his feet resting on nothing, a giant purple and green pulsing supernova beneath them. He looked back up to meet Magnus' eyes. Magnus was watching him with a weight, like the possibility of showing him the universe was only a tiny drop in what could be between them.

What _might_ be between them if it was only them, and the world outside full of obligation and sacrifice didn't exist.

_Screw the rules_.

Alec was buzzing and trembling as he slowly settled on the ground, patting the place beside him before laying down to look at the spectacle above.

He waited, shoulders tight and ears ringing, until he felt the warmth of Magnus' body gently laying down beside him. Alec took a deep, shuddering breath and his body loosened, relaxed.

They laid there a few moments, could have been minutes, could have been hours. Alec turned his head away from a particularly hypnotic green and purple light to look at Magnus. “How?” was all he could get out.

Magnus looked at him and smiled. “It's a very long story.”

Alec gathered up every ounce of courage he had and carefully hooked his pinkie over Magnus'. The slight headspin was worth the tiny shine of surprise in the warlock's eyes. “It's a very long night.”

“Yes it is, Alexander,” Magnus whispered.

Listening to Magnus' lyrical telling of his adventures a thousand miles away, a hundred years ago, Alec felt truly free. No matter what was coming for him, he had this moment, this night. He had Magnus' voice in his ear. He had the soft skin of Magnus' finger under his.

For one night, he had the universe.

**Author's Note:**

> And this was my attempt at an Alec POV :) He was a little trickier for me, but after watching the episode I knew I had to try and get inside his head. Thanks so much for reading.


End file.
